


Little Limitations

by Morningdew12



Series: Predatorshipping week 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Predatorshipping Week 2019, inspired off of Fruits Basket, yuri is starving venom but smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: “No touching,” Yuri would always say.





	Little Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> im a day behind with these prompts because of school / ; _ ; \
> 
> anyway for those who dont know about fruits basket, its about this family that has a curse in which whenever they get hugged by someone of the opposite sex they transform into their respective chinese zodiac animals. so uhh yeah.

“Why? Do you still believe in cooties and think girls have them?” Serena had asked him one time. Frankly, she tired from the vague instruction he would give her any time she brought it up or came too close to him. And even worse, he had seen Dennis pat him many times with no issue, which prompted her assumption that he held such a belief.

“Just don’t touch. That’s all,” and he left it at that.

There was another time she had tried to grab his hand, but he smacked it away with a quickness. Serena was more annoyed than hurt that time, to be honest. Sure, it was a little shocking for Yuri to hit her hand like that, but the curiosity was killing her and she longed for a clearer answer.

She didn’t ask him again after that, but the question still buzzed in her mind. Even this Friday evening when the two of them were sitting on a bench in Academia’s courtyard now painted orange by the twilight. Yuri intentionally left a gap between them, but Serena decided not to question it; she didn’t feel like getting frustrated and ruining one of their rare times together.

They engaged in somewhat normal conversation. Some students were wandering around and chatting, enjoying their day off tomorrow, while others sat in groups under the shade of trees. In front of Serena and Yuri, there was a duel happening between two Obelisk Blues that they opted to watch and comment on. It seemed the two duelists were so immersed in their duel that they hadn’t even noticed her and the infamous Prince of Academia watching from a short distance.

“The shorty’s gonna lose,” Serena commented, observing that he only had a face-down on the field and four-hundred life points while his opponent had a high level monster and nearly all his life points. “His opponent has it won already.”

“We don’t know what he has in store. For all we know, he could pull a game changer,” Yuri said. “You’re always so quick to predict the end of a duel.”

And true to Serena’s word, the short Obelisk Blue was launched back as his opponent chipped off the rest of his life points.

She turned to Yuri and raised her eyebrow, giving him a pointed look.

“Ok, fine. I can’t always know what happens, you know.”

“Yet you act like you do.”

“The duel was boring anyway,” he said quickly. “...The duelists here are always weak,” Yuri grumbled as the Obelisk Blues walked away. He watched them head to a slowly growing crowd to the far left, where there was an over-enthusiastic voice standing out amongst the students gathered there.

Yuri rose with a grin, and Serena looked at him questioningly. “Wanna watch Dennis screw up his magic trick?”

She frowned at him but eventually stood as well. “How often does he mess up?”

“All the time, since something always goes slightly wrong. Come on, he’s already starting,” he said eagerly, and she followed Yuri with a small sigh of dread. She knew people were going to start running away at the very sight of him.

The students didn’t notice Yuri and Serena approaching; their eyes were glued to Dennis and his impending magic trick. “Excuse us, coming through,” Yuri announced to a few in front of him.

Once particular Slifer Red girl turned at the intruding voice and immediately screamed at the sight of Yuri, catching the attention of everybody. She dashed away, pushing Serena’s shoulder harshly.

She cried in surprise, losing her footing and landing right on Yuri.

He gaped at her in utter horror before a loud burst of smoke covered the area in a large cloud. She felt a loss of weight, and fell to the ground on her knees.

Dennis’s eyes widened in shock, but he quickly willed it away, replacing it with a cheerful yet nervous smile. “Oh, would you look at that! It seems my magic happened to target the wrong thing! I made the Prince of Academia vanish, haha!”

While the smoke was still obscuring everyone’s sight, Serena was still searching for Yuri, only to find a pile of clothes on the ground. She frowned in confusion; whose clothes was she touching right now?

“Go, Serena!” Dennis exclaimed in a whisper, loud enough for her to hear through all the student’s frantic chatter. “He’s in the clothes!”

“What?!” Serena exclaimed, but his tone left no room for argument. As she was gathering the clothes, she felt something rustle in them, and her hands froze.

Oh god. What did she do to Yuri?

Serena bustled through the crowd and dashed away, back to the direction of her tower. She kept a strong grip on the clothes as she ran, bundling them in her arms.

All the while, a stark hissing sound was emitting from it. There was definitely an extra weight to it, and something fidgeting around, but she would have to wait until she was in the privacy of her room to discover what became of Yuri.

Slamming open the door of the tower, Serena ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over them in in her haste. Once she reached the top floor, she kicked it open, staggering to her bed.

Once she sat down, she caught her breath in deep heaves of air, setting the pile of clothes next to her. She watched… whatever was under it rustle around violently, hissing angrily.

Serena pulled back the top layer of the pile with a hesitant hand before flicking it off. The creature under it finally crawled out, giving a deep grumble.

"Oh… oh my god. Oh my god," Serena gawked.

Standing on top of the pile of clothes was a small, dragon-looking thing the size of an iguana. It had horns the color of yellowed ivory protruding out the sides of its small head. Its body was mud green on the underside while the topside was dark magenta. Small, red and orange domes covered its skinny body at multiple places, all leading down to a winding, mud green tail. At the end of its hands and feet lied long, sharp claws.

"So this is why you never let me touch you," Serena mused in awe, watching Yuri prance around on her bed. "Wait. Can you finally tell me why you let Dennis and others touch you but not me?"

Yuri gave a low hiss as he wandered to the end of Serena's bed. He jumped down, landing swiftly onto the floor before crawling to Serena's shin. He nuzzled his head against it, wrapping his short arms and legs around her calf.

Serena's eyebrows creased as she studied Yuri's actions. "Is that supposed to be… a hug?"

Yuri croaked happily, lifting his head to peer up at Serena. So she was right; that was good, at least. But what did it mean?

Serena hummed, pondering over the meaning. When he transformed, she had been pushed into him by some cowardly girl. "Are you like this because I got pushed onto you?"

Yuri nodded. "... It couldn't be because I'm female, right?"

He gave a low cackling sound, nodding again. Yuri crawled up Serena's bed, feet sinking into the soft duvet as he waddled around.

Serena was dumbstruck. Why couldn't he have just told her that before? It would have eased her from the very beginning, but now she was left frazzled with a little reptilian version of Yuri.

"Look, it sucks that this happened, but I'm just making it clear that it wasn't my fault. And you really should’ve just told me earlier," she defended herself.

Yuri crawled over to her and settled himself on her thigh. Serena watched him warily. His claws digging into her flesh tickled a little, she would admit, and the feeling increased when he nudged his head on her skin. Yuri gave a cracky hiss, leaning his head on her thigh.

Soon after, she frowned; it felt like there was something wet on her skin and she did not like it. She looked down to find Yuri dripping thick puddles of saliva right on her skin.

"Ew! What the fuck is that for?!" Angry, she swiped Yuri off her leg and watched him tumble to the bed, landing on his back. She eyed his mess with disgust, standing up to grab a tissue from her nightstand to wipe it off.

Throwing the tissue away, she walked to her dresser and grabbed a pack of sugar cookies that Sora had left for her. Settling back onto her bed, she opened the package and pulled a cookie out, lifting it up to her mouth.

But just as she was about to bite into it, Yuri silently hopped over her lap and grabbed it out of her hand with his mouth, gliding down to the floor. His claws made little tip-tap sounds as he landed. Not a second was wasted as Yuri started digging into the cookie ravenously, filling the quiet room with the sound of cracking bread.

Serena gawked at him before giving him the stink eye. "Wha- Tch, you little shit. Making a mess on my floor."

Yuri looked up at her innocently, a bit of crumb falling out of his mouth. Serena shook her head at him, giving him a harsh glare from the corner of her eye. He resumed with eating the cookie until it was all gone and he made a small croak.

"I don't even know what to do with you. Honestly, I don't," Serena sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. When I come back, this room better not be a mess." She threw the pack of cookies at him before retreating into her bathroom, grabbing a pair of pajamas from her dresser along the way.

She slammed the bathroom door closed and gave a heavy sigh. Now was not the time to start questioning everything. Not the time to bombard her head with why Yuri was like this, why it even happened, what the hell he was thinking hiding it all from her.

Serena turned on the water and took a brisk, speedy shower. She got out after a few minutes, quickly dried herself off and threw on her pajamas, and exited the bathroom.

What she saw made her pleasantly surprised. Yuri was in the exact same spot as before, now curled up on the ground. It looked like he had eaten the rest of the cookies judging by the size of the pile of crumbs.

Serena sighed. She picked him up and set him on her bed while she moved to gather the crumbs and throw them away. Yuri crawled forward, settling himself on Serena's pillow.

"No. That's my pillow. Get off.” She scooched him off the pillow and he hissed sharply at her. Serena winced at the sound before scowling. “Are you angry? It’s _my_ bed. Go sit somewhere else.”

Yuri stared at her for a long moment before slowly waddling to another part of her bed. Serena took this chance to crawl under the covers and lie down, reclaiming her pillow. She reached over to her nightstand and switched off the lamp, basking the room in darkness.

As she lied down, he peeked over the covers to watch him. He was curled up again, and his body was trembling ever so slightly. Serena could've sworn she heard tiny little whimpers coming from him.

Were those shivers? Wow. Way to make her feel bad.

Sighing, she picked him up and placed him under the covers beside him. He snuggled himself into the covers, grumbling contently as he closed his eyes. Serena watched him do so. Fine… it was... kind of cute, she supposed.

She gave him one last regard before closing her own eyes. But she knew sleep would not come easily, what with the way Yuri was right now. When would he turn back?

Not to mention she was constantly aware of the other presence in her bed.

~

When she opened her eyes next, the sunlight was peeking through her curtains and into the room. She stretched her arms, but quickly retracted away when she felt her arm hit something beside her.

Frowning, she turned her head. In a heartbeat, any sleepiness she felt vanished as she suppressed a gasp. Yuri was there, back in his human body, and still asleep. Right next to her in her bed, no less.

Serena threw back the covers, confirming her suspicions. Yuri was completely naked. She threw them back over him with a groan and harshly nudged his shoulder.

Yuri awoke, blinking at her sleepily. He stared at her flaccidly before giving a small smirk. "Oh, Serena. Morning."

Serena shook her head and glared at him. "Put your clothes on. You have a lot to explain, Yuri." 

**Author's Note:**

> in the anime serena didnt give a shit about undressing in front of folks so obv she wouldnt care much about seeing anyone else naked. anyway, this one was surprisingly hard for me to write. i hope it was ok


End file.
